Gossip Stones
Gossip Stones are special rocks that appear throughout Skyrim. They offer hints and lore for several items in Relics of Hyrule. If the player is wearing the Mask of Truth, and speaks to a Gossip Stone, it will reveal one random secret out of over 150 possible secrets. If the player is not wearing the Mask of Truth, the message, "This statue's one-eyed gaze pierces into your mind..." will be displayed. Eroded Gossip Stones can also be found throughout the world. Each Eroded Gossip Stone tells one secret unique to itself and are usually much more direct than standard Gossip Stones. Locations * Talking Stone Camp * Kinolangdanzel (x2) * Freezing Caves * Morwitijaal (x2) * The Shattered Lands * Beneath the Well * Hjaalmarch Secret Grotto * Eastmarch Secret Grotto * Rift Secret Grotto * Vetrianaav * Itnamzand (x2) * Roxanne's House * Ruptured Towers - Doubt (x2) * Ruptured Towers - Fear * Ganon's Tomb Secrets These secrets are accurate as of version 6.47. * "This statue's one-eyed gaze pierces into your mind..." * "A forge east of Rorikstead is said to be impossible to work with." * "Hylian Shields have been found in Ayleid, Dwemer and Nord ruins. They are older than all three civilizations. * "Despite it having no detectable magic power, those who are unlucky enough to find Majora's Mask have gone mad." * "The Ancient Nords who built Morwitijaal in Falkreath worshipped Majora's Mask as their kin worshipped the dragons." * "The Dwemer of Nchuand-Zel found the Dominion Rod during construction and used it to repair their automata." * "Only three Terminan Forges are known to exist: one east of Rorikstead in Skyrim, one northeast of Fort Frostmoth on Solstheim, and one on the shore of Lake Arrius in Cyrodiil." * "Rumors tell of Spriggans in Shrouded Grove who protect a dagger made of wood harder than steel." * "The Ordon Sword was found by a woman called Anise. It is believed to be very old." * "A very old chest has washed up on the shore of the White River in Riverwood." * "The moonstone chainmail of hats that accompany ancient scout tunics can be reforged into enchanted rings." * "Dwemer myths mention a 'steel-wood dagger' that was once reforged into a sword with two paralel blades." * "Dwemer writings indicate that powdered gold was used in alchemy, but some smiths sought to use it to fortify steel." * "The Dwemer of Blackreach believed the Great Fairy's Sword was forged by a magical being living in a valley wasteland for a mighty battle, but never used." * "Dwemer and Ayleid myths mention the Blade of Evil's Bane, once wielded in a lost era." * "Ayleid myths say that the Deep Corrupt Master Sword embodies the hatred of a demon king for a forgotten hero." * "The Master Sword is said to be sleeping in Ancestor Glade, and only the blessings of three forgotten goddesses can truly awaken the spirit within." * "Ayleid myths say that the True Master Sword is an embodiment of the love of a forgotten goddess for a long-lost world." * "A sleeping Noble Sword can be reforged into two blades: one from a world-wide sea and another from a distant island." * "The Megaton Hammer is so heavy that it can fracture dragon scales." * "The Picori Blade was once wielded by a Dwemer king who lived in Arkngthamz." * "The Picori Blade can be reforged into Elemental White Swords and the Four Sword using enchanted rings." * "Light Arrows are made of a substance called Light Essence that can help awaken the Master Sword." * "Black Soul Gems can be refined into Dark Essence with the influence of evil Daedric Lords." * "Fire Shrines have been found in The Rift, the Pale, Eastmarch and north of Ashfallow Citadel on Solstheim." * "Ice Shrines have been found north of Winterhold, on the Throat of the World, in northern Haafingar and near Castle Karstaag on Solstheim." * "Light Shrines have been found near Kilkreath Ruins, near the Shrine of Azura, in the Reach and northwest of Frossel on Solstheim." * "The last remaining Moblins went mad at the end of the Last Great War of Hyrule." * "Whispers tell of a ruby in Silverdrift Lair that exudes power." * "Stories say that the Draugr of Shroud Hearth Barrow passed down a sapphire as a symbol of wisdom." * "The Forsworn of Lost Valley Redoubt revered an emerald that gave them courage. They have since lost it." * "The spells of the forgotten Golden Goddesses can be extracted from special gems at an ancient enchanter." * "Spells of the Golden Goddesses can be enhanced with the essence of light." * "A ruined house northwest of Dawnstar has been overrun by giant spiders with skull-like markings on their carapaces." * "Skulltula chitin can be harvested and formed into strong armor." * "Gold Skulltulas carry small golden skulls. These skulls can be mysteriously reformed into magical objects at special altars." * "A giant in Fallowstone Cave guards a dull knife that was once an incredible sword." * "The Draugr of Arcwind Point once used a hammer to help split and harvest the remains of dragons." * "The Four Sword can deal fire, frost, shock and poison damage separately or all at once." * "A trap door on a ridge in Rorikstead leads to a small cave holding a magic bow." * "The Fairy Bow can be reforged into the Bow of the Sky and the Sacred Bow." * "The Draugr of Valthume and High Gate Ruins passed down ancient, powerful bows to the warriors of their clans." * "The Draugr of Morwitijaal came into possession of a powerful crossbow and used it to ward off undead." * "Weapons that glow with volcanic heat can be found in Sightless Pit, Mzinchaleft, Morwitijaal and Alftand." * "Alftand, Red Eagle Redoubt, Blind Cliff Cave, The Shattered Lands, and the Freezing Caves are home to pieces of a fierce set of armor." * "A small person clothed in purple and wearing a fox-like mask has been sighted in Hjaalmarch, west of Meeko's Shack." * "Shields made from the wood of a dead forest guardian are rumored to have been found in Ancestor Glade, Embershard Mine and Shrouded Grove." * "The Draugr of Yngvild, Morwitijaal and Labyrinthian once used bright blue shields in battle." * "Hylian Shields can be corrupted with Black Soul gems, or enhanced with Grand Soul Gems." * "Strange soul gems can been found in Mossy Glen Cave, near the Apprentice Stone, at Northwind Summit, and just north of Ravenscar Hollow." * "The Draugr of Morwitijaal reserved a special ancient blue shield for their finest warriors. They do not know where these blue shields came from." * "A bright purple shield was once studied by the Dwemer of what is now Lost Echo Cave." * "The Sacred Shield can be reforged into a more powerful shield with a good Restoration skill, a black soul gem and other ingredients." * "The Dwemer of what is now Liar's Retreat used a powerful and ancient enchanted shield in battles with mutinous Falmer slaves." * "Shields that can reflect magic can be found in Kagrenzel, Yngol Barrow, Ansilvund and an underwater ruin near Bronze Water Cave." * "Rumors tell of a golden shield that can reflect magic. No one knows where it can be found." * "The general of the troops of Morwitijaal used a rectangular iron shield in battle. Legends say that it came from the sky." * "The Skyloft Iron Shield can be reforged with steel, bear claws and bone meal." * "The Draugr of Volskygge passed down a pair of boots that prevent flinching to their finest warriors." * "Mages of Volunruud used a pair of boots that allowed the wearer to walk on water." * "Draugr of Forelhost and Ragnvald found pairs of powerful gauntlets while building. They used them in battle, but also while mining." * "The Silver and Golden Gauntlets can be copied to make an even stronger pair of gauntlets." * "Gossip Stones can give you valuable advice if you wear the Mask of Truth." * "Wylandriah of Riften found a strange book in Lost Echo Cave, where a bandit who once lived in Silent Moons Camp met an untimely end." * "The Ocarina of Time can play powerful spell-songs. Kinolangdanzel was built around a shrine to the instrument." * "A Dwemer scholar assigned to study the Ocarina of Time destroyed his work out of fear of the instrument." * "Songbook Pages for the Ocarina of Time can be found in Falmer hives and Dwemer ruins, as well as in other places in Skyrim." * "These places sing: Eldergleam Sanctuary, Blind Cliff Cave, Kagrenzel, Gloomreach Hive, Darklight Chambers, Brinehammer, Folgunthur." * "These places sing: Blackreach War Quarters, Mzinchaleft Depths, Faldar's Tooth, Chillwind Depths, Haemar's Shame, Dead Men's Respite, Rimerock Burrow." * "These places sing: Raldbthar Deep Market, Forelhost Refectory, Labyrinthian Thoroughfare, Kinolangdanzel." * "The Link Between Worlds connects the present and the past and serves as a nexus between places." * "The Shattered Lands and the Freezing Caves are preserved remnants of Hyrule." * "Draugr and Dwemer sometimes unearthed ancient tombs filled with Redeads and Stalfos. The Dwemer were better at killing them." * "Darknuts are ancient undead warriors that once served the Dark Lord who usurped the throne of Hyrule. They are embodiments of hate." * "Tektites have adapted to the harshness of Solstheim and mimic Ash Hoppers. They excrete special jellies that can be used as potions or poisons." * "Impressed by Dwemer animunculi, The Silver Centurion of Kinolangdanzel permitted the Dwemer to rebuild the shrine it protects and to refurbish its body." * "Chilfos grow to enormous sizes when exposed to water. It freezes and adds to their body mass." * "Wolfos evolved to be exceptional predators and adapted to mimic werewolves, thus warding off potential threats." * "The Song of Time can be used to open Ancient Gates and control Blocks of Time." * "A blue garb once worn by the protectors of the Royal Family of Hyrule can be found in Folgunthur and Morwitijaal." * "Keatons are wise, mysterious creatures that seem to have disappeared. Mature Keatons can disguise themselves as people, and tend to prefer the form of a lady." * "An Ocarina Songbook can be found preserved in the Shattered Lands." * "I am error." * "The Hero once wielded wooden swords. They have long since rotted away." * "The Hookshot was used to latch onto wooden objects. Dwemer rumors place it deep in eastern Morrowind." * "The Hero once wielded boomerangs capable of picking up items an disorienting foes. No records of them remain." * "The Stalfos Knight of Kinolangdanzel wields a large hammer capable of launching foes." * "The Fire Rod fires a concussive fireball that can knock foes off their feet, much like Din's Fireball. It was last reported to be seen in Morwitijaal." * "The Ice Rod launches a whirlwind that freezes enemies it touches. It was used by the denizens of Castle Karstaag in battle." * "The Ash Rod can render a foe immobile by encasing them in a shell of ash. It was discovered by the Dwemer of Fahlbtharz." * "The Ash Rod was originally made to control sand, but its magic responded to the cataclysmic eruption of Death Mountain." * "The Tornado Rod launches a cyclone that tosses enemies like dolls. It was used by the Dwemer of Itnamzand in battle." * "Magic Rods can be built at a staff enchanter with the knowledge of Din's Fireball, Farore's Gale, The Serenade of Water, or the Goron's Lullaby." * "Each Golden Goddess Spell, once extracted from its respective gem, has three forms: A base spell, an enhanced spell and a physical item." * "Nayru's Trinity includes Nayru's Love, Nayru's Ward and Nayru's Shield." * "Din's Trinity includes Din's Fire, Din's Fireball and the Fire Rod." * "Farore's Trinity includes Farore's Wind, Farore's Gale, and the Tornado Rod." * "The Bow of the Great Sea was found embedded in the ocean floor by Dwemer builders during the construction of Kinolangdanzel." * "Legend holds that the ruler of Hyrule used a sacred bow during the kingdom's darkest hour." * "The Gorons used the lava of Death Mountain to forge blunt weapons that still glow hot with volcanic heat." * "Goron equipment can be found in Mzinchaleft, Tolvald's Cave, Morwitijaal, Sightless Pit, Alftand, Blackreach, or wielded by the ghosts of fallen Hylian soldiers." * "The Fierce Deity's Sword was once linked to a mask that transformed its wearer, but that link was severed to make the weapon useful in war. The mask has since been lost." * "Goron smiths, assisted by Hylian mages treated volcanic glass to forge powerful enchanted armor." * "Stals were once affectionately called Bubbles, but lost their nickname after becoming ruthless and telekinetic." * "Stals and the Forgotten are the cursed remains of Hylian citizens. The Stals are those who died in fear while the Forgotten are those for whom death was a surprise." * "The Phantom Hourglass can stop time, with its potency enhanced by the Sand of Hours." * "The Sand of Hours was once a brilliant yellow, but has since been charred by darkness." * "The more Sand of Hours the Phantom Hourglass contains, the more potent and varied its magic becomes. This magic can be tapped into at an ancient enchanter." * "Floormasters have been sighted in ruins deep within Hammerfell's deserts." * "Floormasters claim they just want to be friends. They are so full of beans. You don't want them to put their fingers on you." * "The Dwarves who built Itnamzand dug too greedily and too deep. The dungeon has been folded by geological activity." * "Rupees were used as currency in Hyrule. They are worth ten times more than Septims." * "With potent light essence and Nayru's Blessing, Nayru's Ward can be brought into a physical form." * "The Gems of Termina not only serve to reforge the Terminan Shield; they can also reforge the Four Sword." * "The mysterious White Rings can be used to enhance a Noble Sword or the Four Sword." * "The Phantom Sword is made by combining the Phantom Hourglass and the Phantom Blade with a sample of the Sand of Hours." * "Before Umbriel, other cities could be found in the sky. During the Dark War these cities fell, laying waste to the land below." * "Gimos were once bound to statues, but became able to break out of them to attack the enemies of their dark master." * "Vetrianaav is a Nord ruin northeast of Solstheim, abandoned after the Nords found a dangerous artifact while building." * "The Triforce was shattered at the end of the Last Great War of Hyrule." * "The Dwarves of Itnamzand found ancient swords with potent enchantments. One was used often in battle while the other was hidden away." * "The broken pieces of the Triforce were scattered over the land. Some were found my men, beasts, and elves and were kept as trinkets." * "Iron Knuckles, like Darknuts, still serve the dark lord who created them." * "Rumors tell of a cave near Pinewatch that contains a ghostly warrior." * "Phantoms still wander the world as hollow suits of armor, serving the dark lord who corrupted them." * "Wizzrobes take the form of cloaks, to ambush and confuse their enemies." * "A cave behind the shrine to the Queen of Dawn and Dusk contains equipment from the Last Great War of Hyrule." * "A cave downhill from Hag's Rock Redoubt housed a band of Forsworn worshipping a pair of items from a forgotten time." * "A ruined fountain under the coast near Ravenscar Hollow and Broken Oar Grotto is home to some of the only survivors of Hyrule's demise." * "The Armos that once served the dark lord, have been destroyed. The statues that remain provide resources for enchanted weapons made of stone, or are in a deep sleep." * "Greater Darknuts still wield heavy swords forged in the fire of an evil dragon's breath." * "The Mirror of Twilight opens with an ethereal key." * "A torture device of insomnia called the All-Night Mask seems to be worn by Poes." * "Poes carry torches and lanterns, some of which are used to cast magic, and all of which carry the Poe's soul." * "Eight dragons that once served the dark lord went missing during the Last Great War of Hyrule." * "Three of the eight dragons that served the dark lord during Hyrule's demise were corrupted servants of the gods." * "Zora soldiers wore masks in battle painted with the face of their queen and her son." * "A couple of treasure hunters found a mask in Valthume filled with black powder." * "The Three can be found north of Winterhold." * "The Three can be found west of Halldir's Cairn." * "The Three can be found west of Haafingar." * "The Lovers' Mask can be found where couples are united." * "A hidden cave west of Meeko's Shack contains a cape that will slow your falls." * "Hylian Soldiers who died in battle either became ghosts or Staltroops and served the Dark Lord." * "Deku Babas migrated to Black Marsh, but clusters of Deku Nuts still grow in southern and eastern Skyrim." * "A hidden cave lies east of the Eldergleam Sanctuary and holds a fist-tempering helmet." * "A hidden cave lies south of Ruunvald and bandits within have found ancient armor." * "A frozen chapel beyond the Link between Worlds contains a lens that will guide you more than we can." * "Several weapons can be reforged if you find two of the same weapon." * "The Twili forged a sword so thin it cannot be seen. It was wielded by their leader." * "If you find the Lens of Truth, you may also find Hyrule at the end of itself." * "They found Hyrule at the end, and studied its remains." * "Deku Nuts can be thrown to stun enemies." * "The Sheikah forged throwing daggers and carried several at a time." * "Bomb Flowers are very rare, but their buds are more common." * "Bomb Flower buds can be matured using the Song of Time at an Ancient Enchanter." * "Kinolangdanzel, Morwitijaal, and Itnamzand used to be frozen in time, but monsters have started reappearing there." * "These places sing: Mount Anthor, Rift Secret Grotto, Geirmund's Hall, Robber's Cove." * "Pink fairies can be found near areas with several items from Hyrule's history." * Red fairies can be found near areas with weapons from Hyrule's history." * Orange fairies can be found near areas with armor from Hyrule's history." * "Yellow fairies can be found near areas with ranged weapons from Hyrule's history." * Green fairies can be found near areas with valuables from Hyrule's history." * "Blue fairies can be found near areas with magic from Hyrule's history." * "Violet fairies can be found near areas with books from Hyrule's history." * "Black fairies can be found near areas with charred fragments." * "White fairies can be found near areas with tarnished shards." * "The teeth of Stalhounds can be used in Alchemy to fortify Enchanting." * "The Forsworn of Broken Tower Redoubt found a pair of boots that allow the wearer to run faster than horses." * "Skulltula Venom can be concentrated and made volatile at ordinary cooking pots." * "It is said that Lorule was almost completely annihilated during the Last Great War." * "The Dwemer of what is now Sightless Pit found a hammer imbued with ancient magic." * "The Clawshot was found and repaired by the Dwemer of what is now called Shimmermist Cave." Notes on Secrets Gossip Stones allude to Hylian artifacts and creatures found in provinces other than Skyrim. * A third Terminan Forge is reported in Cyrodiil. * The Hookshot is mentioned to found in Morrowind. Given that one can be found in Skyrim, the Gossip Stones may be referring to a second Hookshot. * Floormasters are mentioned to have relocated to Hammerfell. * Deku Babas are mentioned to have relocated to Black Marsh. A few Gossip Stone secrets serve as inside jokes. * "I am Error" is a direct reference to the infamous NPC of the same name in The Adventure of Link * The secret regarding Floormasters being "full of beans" is composed of quotes from the Game Grumps' playthrough of The Wind Waker HD. Background and Inspiration Gossip Stones were included in Relics of Hyrule ''since the beginning, but were not interactive. In version 4.7, the Mask of Truth was finalized and Gossip Stones began to tell secrets. The secrets were updated several times to accomodate new additions to the mod. The Gossip Stones are based on their appearance in ''Ocarina of Time, but aged considerably. Prior to 6.3, Gossip Stones had two faces: the large frontal face, and a smaller face on their left side. The placement of the Gossip Stones covers up this second face. See Also Mask of Truth Lens of Truth Category:Guidance Category:Lore